


checking it twice

by brahe



Series: brahe's 2017 advent bingo [13]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, ac2017, adventchallenge, dads obi-wan and anakin, naughty vs nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brahe/pseuds/brahe
Summary: Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka debate on who's made the nice list this holiday.





	checking it twice

**Author's Note:**

> So?? Here we are with another lowkey mess. I'm kinda into it tho? Idk it was supposed to just be straight humor but then the dialogue was like hahaha hey what if we add in some random ass plot so alas  
> Today's prompt is "naughty vs nice" and the title is from santa claus is coming to town   
> Also, halfway through this challenge, woo! Some of these are harder to get done than others but I'm enjoying the challenge. For the most part.

They're cruising through hyperspace in between missions when Ahsoka comes bounding into their quarters.

"Life Day is in two days!" she announces, and flops herself down on the bed against the wall. She lands on Anakin, who makes a soft _oof_  sound and wraps his arms around her, trapping her against him. They're both laughing, Ahsoka half-heartedly struggling to escape before she gives up, settling against Anakin as the two of them roll to look at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan, who cracks an eye at them, breaking his meditation concentration.

"Did'ya hear that, Obi-Wan? Just two days." Anakin wiggles his fingers against Ahsoka's sides, sending her into a fit of giggles. Anakin smiles at Obi-Wan over her head, and he can't help the answering smile on his own face.

"I wonder if our padawan here made the nice list," Anakin continues. Ahsoka scoffs and Obi-Wan shrugs.

"Perhaps," he says, smirking now. "But we all know you certainly didn't."

Anakin recoilst, mock affront coloring his features.

" _Me_? On the _naughty_ list? Obi-Wan, how could you. In front of the children!"

Obi-Wan looks unimpressed. "Ahsoka is perfectly aware of the number of ships you've crashed and speeders you've stolen, not to mention numerous pranks on the Council members and the countless times you've used the Force improperly."

_That's not what you said last night,_ Anakin tells Obi-Wan, smirk firmly in place as Obi-Wan's cheeks flush red. Obi-Wan throws one of the meditation cushions at him in retaliation.

"Not in front of the children," Obi-Wan repeats, but Anakin’s already dissolved into laughter. 

Ahsoka snickers at them; though she knows they're communicating through their bond, it's a rather typical exchange.

"Come now, Obi-Wan," Anakin says once he's gotten control of himself again. "You're hardly a saint, either. No matter what you'd have the Council believe."

Obi-Wan simply raises an eyebrow, and Ahsoka almost wants to remark on the way a comment like that would've garnered a harsh reprimand a year ago, but today colors the Force around them in curiosity and amusement.

"I've lost track of the number of times you've broken the Code," Anakin continues. _Just this week..._ he adds, and Obi-Wan glares at him. "I'm also fairly certain you've blown up at least a dozen buildings this month alone. You also always let Ahsoka get away with skipping meditation, which is more than I can say for me."

_Are you really complaining_? Obi-Wan asks, eyebrow raised. Anakin merely smirks, half shrugs.

"Well, now that we've established you're _both_ on the naughty list," Ahsoka says, reminding them that she's still in the room. She jabs her elbow back against Anakin’s side, and she can feel the silent laughter that shakes his body and he squeezes her a little tighter. Their bond, already saturated in compassion and comfort, floods with amusement as Anakin settles his head on top of hers in a silent apology.

"I'm clearly at the top of the nice list," she adds, "which is why you should let me have a blaster. Or two."

The response is immediate. "Absolutely not," Obi-Wan says at the same time Anakin says, "Actually, that's not a bad idea."

Both of Obi-Wan's eyebrows are at his hairline. "'Not a bad idea?' Are you crazy?" he exclaims. "Blasters are dangerous and uncivilized. She already has dual sabers, why does she need a blaster?"

"Sometimes you need to shoot something," Anakin says with a shrug. Ahsoka squints. 

"Not a great countet-arguement," she tells him quietly. "Does Obi-Wan know about the one you have?" she asks.

Anakin’s eyes fly wide. "Um, I definitely don't have a blaster," Anakin says with a nervous chuckle. Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow and they stare at each other for a moment that draws out until Anakin says, 

"Obi-Wan didn't want you to have two lightsabers." 

Obi-wan's glaring at him again, and Ahsoka looks to him.

"Is that true?" she asks, sounding halfway to angry, and Obi-Wan sends all the irritation and aggravation he can muster at Anakin.

"Not entirely," Obi-Wan says hesitantly, and immediately jumps to add more when Ahsoka's face darkens. "It's not that I didn't want you to have two - that's a ridiculous notion, Anakin, honestly - I was simply worried that having to learn Jar'Kai right away would be difficult for you, and I suggested having you begin with only one lightsaber."

"Oh," she says, and the anger that had been swirling disappears in a blink.

"While we're on the subject," Obi-Wan adds, "Anakin didn't want to take you to the Temple to get your crystal."

"You wouldn't," Anakin gasps, and half of Ahsoka wants to be angry about it, but she can't find it in herself of when the two of them are trading such _don't tell mom_ stories that are truly ridiculous.

The smug expression Obi-Wan levels at him answers that question well enough, and Anakin huffs an indignant sigh.

"I didn't want to take you because I knew it would be hard and emotionally taxing for _both_ of us, and I was _worried_ about you," Anakin explains, and she's not all that surprised. He's still pouting though, she knows, can hear it in his tone when he says, "I told you that in confidence. You said you wouldn't tell! I know for a fact you didn't want to take me, either, but _I_ never brought it up."

Obi-Wan crosses his arms. "Who told you that?"

"The Force."

"Oh, sure. It was Master Yoda, wasn't it?" 

" _No_ , it was the Force."

"Honestly, Anakin, it's reasons like this why - "

"Guys!" Ahsoka interrupts. "Just kiss and make up already, for kriff's sake," she says. "This is why you're both on the naughty list, and I'm on the nice list."

She rolls out of Anakin’s grasp and off the bed, landing in front of Obi-Wan. She stands, presses a kiss to his cheek before she makes for the door. "Also, was that a yes on the blasters? I'm going to take it as a yes. You guys are the best, thanks, bye!" she calls as the door slides shut behind her, leaving Anakin and Obi-Wan staring after.

"I didn't mean to make you mad," Anakin admits eventually. Obi-Wan shakes his head, looks at Anakin.

"You didn't. And I didn't mean to, either."

Anakin sits up as Obi-Wan stands, grabs onto his waist and pulls him towards the bed.

"Ahsoka did say to kiss and make up," Anakin says, looking up at Obi-Wan with something between a smile and a smirk. Obi-Wan runs his hands through Anakin’s hair, keeps them at the base of his neck as Anakin surges forward, pressing their lips together. Obi-Wan losses himself in it, their Force presences entwined, hearts beating against each other, hands on bare skin, until - 

"Ahsoka," Obi-Wan breathes, pulling away from Anakin enough to meet his gaze. It takes him a moment.

"Blasters," he agrees, and then they're fixing robes and dashing out into the hall behind their padawan, shouting after her. 

 


End file.
